Legacy of the Gods
by AccessBlade
Summary: Semi-AU. The True Gods -not the Aragami- still watch over the Earth as best as they can despite the limitations placed on them in regards to how much they can interfere within the mortal realm. But when two futures come to light, the gods know that their interference isn't enough. Now the fate of the world rests on two siblings that the gods exiled eight years earlier...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the God Eater franchise as well as the blatant references to a certain famous author's series on Greek and Egyptian Mythology. _

**Prologue**

Arielle drummed her fingers impatiently on her throne hoping that all the Olympians had gotten the message that the upcoming meeting in ten minutes was _mandatory _and that they were not allowed to skip out for any reason. She knew that the di Immortales were incapable of getting sick so there should be no 'I came down with the flu' excuses to explain any absences after wards.

And _'I got into a death match with an Ouroboros' _did _not_ count as an excuse either, something Apollo used on her when she asked him why he was MIA at the last meeting.

Even if it was true. Though why the Sun God would get into a death match with an Ouroboros during the last scheduled meeting was completely beyond her.

Basically everyone had to attend the meeting or _else. _

"Lady Arielle."

She turned her head in the direction of the voice to see a man sitting in a throne that had just been empty seconds ago. The owner of the voice was a man who looked to be his middle to late twenties with jet black hair and green eyes that reflected the un-tamable oceans. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with shorts that complimented the vacation theme of his shirt.

"Lord Poseidon." Arielle nodded to acknowledge him. It was only right since he ruled over the realm of the seas- a vast territory due to the fact that the oceans covered over seventy two percent of the Earth's surface.

"You are the only one here?" He asked, eloquently raising an eyebrow at her as he settled into his seat.

"Apparently so." The woman in question rolled her electric blue eyes. "Has no one in the pantheon ever heard of the phrase 'arriving early'?"

"When all you need to do is snap your fingers to get to your destination, time pretty much becomes a moot point!"

Arielle rolled her eyes again at the sudden appearance of the blond haired who looked eerily like a high school jock from an era of a distant past before everything went to hell in a hand basket.

"Nice to see that you decided to come to this meeting, Apollo."

"Heh." The Greek God of the sun, poetry, prophecy and medicine rubbed the back of his head nervously at her scrutinizing stare. "You made it pretty clear last time that I wasn't allowed to miss this meeting."

"Good." Was all Arielle said. "The others should arrive on the dot, then. They always do."

And as predicted the remaining Gods who made up the shattered Greek Pantheon arrived at the exact time that Arielle had ordered them to come. When she saw that everyone was present and accounted for, Arielle made a noise of approval before signalling that the meeting officially started.

"This better not take too long." A man decked in black clothing grumbled as he plopped down in his assigned seat in the council; the seat that had once belonged to the former Queen of the Gods, Hera, before it was rebuilt to something more suitable for the death god. He had dark eyes and skin far paler than that of any healthy human. "I still have over five million souls to sort through."

"I assure you Lord Hades that this concerns all of us. Actually, I think you would be interested in knowing in that if events were allowed to pass uninterrupted, you will have another four million souls to add to those five million you are still sorting through." Ignoring Hades' sputters of indignation, Arielle returned to addressing the rest of the gods. "I have already arranged a second meeting with Lord Horus after this one. Something he agreed to without much convincing."

Everyone in the room straightened up at the mention of the deity who headed the Egyptian Pantheon. For the most part, Greeks and Egyptians did not mix unless necessary. The fact that Arielle had contacted them must have meant that whatever she had called the meeting for was pretty serious.

Emphasized even more so in that Horus had immediately agreed to her request. Horus, the Egyptian God of War, who was not well known for being able to sit through discussions patiently without challenging people to the death.

A cacophony of voices rose up as most of the gods spoke all at once, all demanding answers as to why she had called for them and how dire the situation was. Arielle waited for the noise to die down before speaking in a level voice that sounded through out the room.

"Two days ago both Hecate and Apollo approached me with some disturbing news. Hecate because she saw two possible outcomes for an upcoming future and Apollo because-"

"God of Prophecy, baby!" Apollo interrupted. "I know all, I see all!"

Arielle glared at Apollo and the Sun God sat back down with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, as I was saying before a certain someone interrupted-" Arielle glared at Apollo again. "Apollo saw something in the future that needed to be brought to attention, which coincided with what Hecate also told me."

A man with auburn hair folded his arms across his chest and gave Arielle a stern look with the single wine coloured eye that wasn't being concealed by his hair. "What is so urgent that you summoned us here, Lady Arielle?"

Despite taking over Ares role as the God of War while still maintaining his original title as the God of Strength, Kratos was one of the more level headed deities whose immediate response to a situation was not to blast something to pieces. He was the one that Arielle relied on when she was overwhelmed- usually by everyone else's stupidity.

"The Devouring Apocalypse."

Several loud gasps sounded through out the room.

"And before you ask, I am certain of this. At least from what Hecate told me."

She nodded at the Goddess of Magic to tell the rest of the pantheon what she had told Arielle.

A woman dressed in robes of dark blue decorated by ornate silver designs stepped forward. Like all Gods and Goddesses, she was attractive in an ethereal way with long dark hair and green eyes that complimented her features. Hecate was well known as the Goddess of Magic, but she also stood for sorcery, witchcraft, necromancy, trivial knowledge and crossroads.

As if that was not enough she also represented a number of other things, but that was neither here nor there.

"I foresaw two paths. Formerly there were three paths, however... the third path was cut off two days ago."

"Why?" Someone asked.

Arielle already knew the answer but she allowed Hecate to answer the question so that everyone would be up to date with what was soon to come.

The Goddess of Magic conjured up an image of a girl with dark red hair and hazel eyes before it switched to a scene of the very same girl lying on the ground reminiscent of a broken doll, a handle of a knife sticking out from her chest where her heart was located.

"Unfortunately, the girl who had a chance to play out the best path out of the three," The 'best path' meaning the one with the 'happiest ending', "killed herself before she had the chance to be discovered by Fenrir as a new-type God Eater match. They will try to contact her tomorrow and will discover her body in two days."

There were murmurs all over the room. As sad as it was that such a young person met an early end, it was nothing uncommon in the post apocalyptic world. The world after when the Aragami had invaded it and nearly driven humanity to extinction, destroying centuries worth of civilizations and reducing the population from billions to the millions.

Food, Water and the basic necessities that were once taken for granted by the previous generation had become precious commodities and were now rationed among the people due to the fact that there just wasn't _enough _to go around... unless you were wealthy. The wealthier you were, the more privileges you had.

It wasn't fair since the rich fell into the minority, but that had been the status quo dating back to the time of the ancient Egyptians.

And it wasn't going to change any time soon.

In a world where most people lived in fear, wondering if they were going to survive the next day or die because the anti-aragami wall around their area decided to break down or because someone killed them over their limited rations... was it any wonder people lost hope and killed themselves and their loved ones just to escape their broken circumstances?

"And the other two paths you saw?" Arielle prodded. Hecate had already explained the loss of the first path to her, but she hadn't told her about the other two futures.

Hecate hesitated for a few seconds, but continued on. "The second path, the one that becomes active should the new-type candidate have taken her life prior to being recruited, is that the Devouring Apocalypse occurs and all but a thousand specifically chosen people die."

"And the third?" Arielle asked dully, hoping that it was a lot better than the second path.

"The third is something that only occurs if two specific people become God Eaters now that the only new-type candidate within the Far East Branch is no longer among the living. And even then, there are multiple choices branching out from that path."

"Well it's better than nothing. Who are the lucky two able to prevent the second end of the world?"

"Lysander and Alexandria La Guardia."

There was a sharp inhale of breath as Arielle sat up straighter. Her electric eyes were sharper and the air around her crackled with electricity as she gripped her throne tightly.

Lysander and Alexandria were two names well known within Olympus due to Arielle making it a point to bring up their names whenever she could.

"I've been trying to get those two..." The woman shook her head and when she spoke again her voice was level but there was an undertone of rage underneath it. "Are you serious? All these years... them? _Just like that?_"

No one dared to breathe, sensing Arielle's agitation and knowing just how sore the subject of the La Guardias' had been for her.

Inwardly Arielle was laughing.

It was not a laugh born of happiness, but a sardonic one. For years she had been arguing in favour of the siblings, trying to fight against the other Gods' decision to keep them separate for their 'own good' despite the pain it caused the two in question. Now seven years later, an opportunity to finally bring them together again had presented itself in front of her in the form of the two being able to tip the scales in deciding the fate of the world?

Alexandria forever imprisoned in a house well protected by the gods, her situation similar to that of a caged bird.

Lysander damned to wander the most dangerous parts of the Outer Ghetto, never staying in one place for long so that he did not risk discovery.

Both longing to see each other and their best friend again no matter what it took and how much time passed.

"...I see." Arielle's face was blank and devoid of all emotion as she looked around the room.

She was no fool and was well aware of the fact that their freedom came at the price of being destiny's tools. But at the same time, they were no longer under the protection of gods. Though the gods' intentions were good when it was decided that they would take Lysander and Alexandria away from their homes to protect both them and the people within the Far East Branch, what they did not realize was that they had subjected the siblings to a living hell.

Separated from everyone they knew, separated from each other, told that their parents were dead on the same day they had been taken? As much as life had thrown at Arielle, she could not even fathom the pain they felt.

They were alive, but at the cost of their own happiness. Even more so for Alexandria as she was forced to give up her freedom and any form of social interaction with other people. The gods came to visit Alexandria whenever they could (with the exception of Arielle who visited her everyday), but those visits were far and few and they were hardly a substitute for the real thing.

But freedom at a cost was better than no freedom at all.

For the first time in years the new Queen of the Gods smiled.

* * *

And I'm done! So tell me, what do you think?

Yes, these are the true Gods (and not the Aragami). As I'm sure many of you have noticed, there have been some changes in Olympus. It will be revealed why in further chapters, so until then enjoy the prologue!


	2. Chapter One

_EDIT: As I'm sure some of you have noticed, this chapter is noticeably shorter. Fear not; the second part of the chapter has just been remade into the next chapter since the two parts seemed to clash with each other rather than meld together. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the God Eater franchise or any of the references made to Rick Riordan's works. I do, however, own the characters Lexi and Arielle as well as any of the other characters that will later show up in the story. _

**Chapter One**

Her mother was as beautiful as ever.

Lexi's gaze was always automatically drawn to her mother whenever she took out the photograph.

With long golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes that often twinkled with either amusement or happiness, it was hard not to gravitate towards Nicolle La Guardia solely off of her appearance. But as beautiful as she had been on the outside, she had also been a very beautiful person on the inside as well. She had her quirks that often left both her husband and her best friend exasperated with her, but there was no doubt she had been a kind, compassionate and caring person who reached out towards those who needed a hand.

She had comforted her best friend when he lost his wife to child birth, helping him raise his son as a single father and often whacking him over the head with a heavy dictionary if he was doing something wrong or left his son alone for long periods of time.

Then there was the time that Nicolle, all by herself, raided the hide out of a gang of thugs who were extorting the locals in the Outer Ghetto. The thugs never stood a chance once she had been on the warpath.

And one memorable moment was her mother kicking down the door of the labs and performing an impromptu rescue of her best friend's son, claiming cruel and inhumane treatment before taking him back to her living quarters to spend the rest of the day much to the ire of her best friend and all of the scientists.

...

...

... alright, maybe there were a few character flaws that Nicolle had needed to work on such as her tendency to resort to violence a lot of the time, but it did not detract from her character in any way.

At least in her daughter's opinion.

Lexi looked down at the photograph fondly, a small smile gracing her lips as she stared down at her mother's radiant face beaming up at her. Her fingers traced the silver frame that protected the picture; it was one of the few remaining precious remnants she had of the past.

The photo had been taken when she was six years old. In the photograph was Lexi's entire family: her mother, her father, her aunt, her twin brother and her mother's best friend and his son who just so happened to be Lexi and her brother's best friend as well. Her aunt was holding on to her brother, Nicolle was clutching her best friend's son like he was an extra cuddly teddy bear and Lexi was being held carefully by her mother's best friend as if he was afraid that he would drop her.

All three females were giving the camera their biggest and brightest smiles.

The males on the other hand either looked very uncomfortable or absolutely miserable.

Lexi's gaze drifted towards her younger self.

She had often been told that she greatly resembled her mother. Lexi had inherited Nicolle's golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes and as she grew up over the years, the resemblance between mother and daughter was on par to being identical twins. The only difference between them would be their ages.

But even as she stared down at the photograph in her hands, Lexi just couldn't see it. She may have physically looked like Nicolle, but she was nothing like her mother in terms of _personality. _

Her mother had been _radiant. _

A blazing star.

The light that cut through the darkness.

Lexi on the other hand was more introverted, preferring a quiet corner to sit in and curl up to read a good book. When she was younger, many people had feared Lexi would end up _exactly_ like her mother.

Because as much as Nicolle lit up whatever room she walked into, she was also a force to reckoned with. A fact that was very much bemoaned by her husband who often had to deal with the aftermath of whatever damage Nicolle caused.

As nostalgic as it was to look at the photo and remember the good times before her world was turned on a 180 axis, it also hurt like hell to look at because it reminded Lexi of her present situation.

Her parents were dead. And as decreed by the True Gods, she was separated from her twin brother and everyone else she loved for both her own safety and that of those around her.

With a deep sigh, she gently placed the photograph in a box that was layered with soft material to prevent any damage to the precious memory. But not before she got in one last glance at the people who were staring at her from within the photo.

Lysander.

Aunt Kirsten.

Uncle Johannes.

Lexi's gaze lingered on the boy who was sitting on her mother's lap practically being crushed to death in one of Nicole's 'hugs of doom'. He had dark brown skin that he had inherited from his mother, blond hair that was a lighter shade than hers which he had gotten from his father and eyes as blue as the endless sky.

...Soma.

The boy in question was sulking, an angry frown on his face as he glared at the camera with surprising vehemence for a six year old.

Lexi's eyes softened; she had always been so intensely jealous of her best friend's eyes.

Lost in nostalgic memories, it took the girl several seconds to realize that someone was lightly knocking on the door of her bedroom. In one fluent movement, she clamped the lid down shut on the box before shoving it underneath her bed and hiding it from view.

"Come in!" She shouted.

The knob turned and the door opened, revealing a long and lean young man standing in the door way. He had pale skin, tousled black hair and eyes the colour of her favorite snack- chocolate. He was dressed entirely in black; black jeans, black t-shirt, black combat boots and to finish off his look a black leather jacket.

It was obvious to anyone with a pair of functioning eyes that the young man was quite the lover of black. He was also good looking, especially with the way his ears stuck out a bit. But Lexi never thought of him as more of a friend.

Lexi's face lit up when she saw him. How long had it been since he dropped by for a visit? "Anubis!"

He chuckled. "Hello, Lexi. It's good to see you again."

The girl quickly stood up and brushed off the front of her dress. "What are you doing here?"

Anubis smiled at her and it made Lexi do a double take. Whenever Anubis smiled at her in the past, it tended to fall into the categories of being either 'sad' or 'bittersweet'. She knew that the dark haired boy had not been directly responsible for ripping her from everything she knew and loved, but seeing her always seemed to bring out feelings of guilt within him.

Anubis was of the opinion that Lexi should not be locked up in a house, even if it was for her own good.

He was similar to Arielle in that aspect.

"I was sent to come up and fetch you. Now come. You have someone waiting downstairs for you."

"Who is it?" Lexi tilted her to the side, curious.

As isolated as she was in her current living situation, people did drop in from time to time to make sure she was alright. Arielle was an exception in that she visited Lexi everyday; the exception being when Arielle was extremely busy with other matters.

Anubis just smiled at her.

"Why don't you just go down to the living room and see?"

Lexi stared at Anubis with a questioning gaze, but the dark haired man just gestured for her to follow him. Realizing that she was not going to get any answers out of him unless she did as he requested, she followed him.

* * *

_Did you read the Edit I made at the top? If not, go and read it now! _

_Also, don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater or any of the franchise associated with it. I do, however, own Lexi and any other OCs that will make an appearance._

**Chapter Two**

In the 2050's the Aragami appeared without warning and devoured everything and everyone that stood in their path.

Thousands of years worth of human legacy crumbled within the span of a singular year. The strongest race who occupied the mortal realm and populated the Earth, humanity, found themselves driven into a corner by these terrible monsters who withstood the onslaught of every conventional weapon thrown at them.

People compared these seemingly invincible monsters to the mythological Gods of Lore when nothing seemed to slow them down. They were dubbed 'Aragami' -the fallen gods- in reference to the brutal destruction they wrought on to the human race and the broken aftermath.

Survivors of the initial invasion of the Aragami and those born after it all knew of the world changing event that practically shattered the planet. What they did not know was that while humanity fought against the vicious predators who proved to be more destructive than _them, _there was a second war going on within a shadowy battlefield that most humans could not see.

It was a war between the True Gods and their children.

One thing the True Gods had_ always been_ infamous for was their constant habit of bedding every human that caught their eye. Unfortunately, more times than not, what transpired between during these moments of copulation was the conception of their children. These children in turn bore the traits of both their human and divine parents. They inherited both the strengths of their parents as well as their weaknesses.

Such children were called 'demigods' or 'half-bloods' because they were half human and half god.

As strong as they were because of their divine parents, demigods also faced a life full of trials and hardships. And it wasn't like their divine parent would help them out despite being half responsible for their existence in the first place.

Most people considered having superpowers something that gave you an advantage in life. For demigods, however, it was much more than that. It was essential to their very survival in a world that did its damnest to make life a living hell for them.

Gods and their offspring with humans weren't the only mythological beings in existence. The monsters of legend were real too and they made life for demigods in general difficult.

So much so that the average lifespan for a demigod was within their teen years. A demigod who survived to their twenties was considered lucky and tended to live very successful lives.

At least in a world that was pre-Aragami.

The sudden existence of the aragami had hit humanity hard. The combination of the aragami invasion and the war with the True Gods hit everyone involved harder.

In the end the survivors of the the secret war on the demigod side could be counted on both hands.

And it did not help that the Aragami found anyone with divine blood in them more appetizing than ordinary humans like the mythological monsters before them. Now demigods and any children born to them would be lucky to reach the age of four.

Life sucked for everyone. But it sucked even more for those who were descended from the gods.

And now things were about to get even worse with the second coming of the end of the world.

Bloody fantastic.

It was a wonder that Arielle hadn't gone insane yet with everything that had gone down over the past twenty years. But she wouldn't do anything drastic; this was her burden and punishment to bear.

For the grave crime of killing the former ruler of the Gods, Arielle had been forced to take up his mantle and fill the very void she had created to prevent a power struggle that would have destroyed the heavens and finished off the mortal realm.

But Arielle did not complain or curse the fate that had been forced on to her.

After all it was her fault that her father, Zeus, had gone insane and started destroying all the demigods.

Zeus had tried to control destiny and lost. Now Arielle found herself manipulating events to ensure that the current world was not lost to the planet's reset button.

The new Queen of the gods was well aware of the irony of it all.

"Arielle?"

Speak of the devil...

The woman who had been addressed by her given name turned towards the girl who just came down the stairs being trailed by Anubis, ignoring the strong pang in her chest. She looked so much like her mother and both of her aunts that it hurt to look at her.

She especially took after Colette in terms of both physical appearance and personality.

But as quick as the thought had come, Arielle banished it to the back of her mind. It was unfair to compare Alexandria to _any_ of them.

Alexandria raised one of her eyebrows at her. "I thought you said you might not be able to visit for a few days."

"Something came up." Like the second end of the world if nothing were to be done. "But I have some news that I think you'll like."

"Like what?" The girl's curiosity had been peaked.

Well, might as well get it over with.

"The Gods have granted you permission to leave your current dwelling." Seeing Alexandria's expression change from confusion to stunned and finally to absolute shock made Arielle smiled at the girl she had forcefully taken from her home eight years ago. "That's right. Your freedom is once again yours."

* * *

_As I'm sure you have noticed, I split up chapter two. This was originally the second part of the chapter, but as you can see I decided to split it up since the switch from Lexi's point of view to Arielle's was so sudden and did not really fit, so have fun reading this!_


	4. Chapter Three

_EDIT: I'm sure you have all noticed the changes by now. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater or any of the franchise associated with it. I do, however, own Lexi and any other OCs that will make an appearance. _

**Chapter Three**

Lexi twitched at the sensation of cold water dancing across her lips. Dark blue eyes opened slowly only to immediately clamp shut again as the bright glare of the sun nearly blinded her. With a groan that usually escaped from her whenever she stayed up late well into the night reading a good book, the girl turned to her side and shielded her eyes from the harmful UV rays with the back of her arm.

Also, why did her head hurt so much?

"You're awake!" A female voice she didn't recognize exclaimed loudly much to Lexi's chagrin. "Guys, she woke up!"

Lexi groaned again. Squeezing her eyes shut tight as if doing so would block the noise, she honestly wished that the girl would just shut up. She could barely hear herself think with the headache that was threatening to break out from inside her skull and the girl's voice was just making things-

_Wait. _

Lexi's eyes snapped open again and she shifted herself so that she was staring at the owner of the voice.

_Huh?_

Lexi's dark blue eyes stared blankly at the green and pink blurry figure that was standing over her. But before she could comment on who this stranger was and how in the world did she get into her house, the sound of approaching footsteps made her pause. Blinking several times to try and clear her fuzzy vision, two more dark shadows joined the green and pink blur.

Now three blurry figures loomed over her, shielding her from the sun. Something pressed against her lips and instinctively, Lexi's lips opened slightly. A cold liquid poured down her throat and Lexi found herself drinking as much as she could take in. When she could finally see straight again, she saw that the figures standing over her were a girl, an older woman and finally a man. The object tilted towards her lips was a water bottle that was supplying her with the cool liquid that initially woke her up.

"About time." It was the woman of the trio who broke the silence between them."You picked a pretty dangerous place to take a nap. Out in the open with no cover. A perfect target for a hungry Aragami looking for a meal."

The woman who spoke had striking white hair and plum eyes, though one of them was hidden behind an eye covering. She wore black pants and a black and purple jacket over top a raspberry coloured shirt with a plunging v-neckline that partially revealed her 'assets'.

...?

What was she talking about?

Out in the open with no cover? A perfect target for hungry Aragami?

Weren't they in Lexi's house breaking and entering?

And why did the woman have to wear such a revealing shirt?

As Lexi lifted her hand to try and soothe the agonizing headache she had, she froze. Her hand brushed against the ground and for the first time since she woke up to the sun trying to burn her eyes out, the blonde haired girl realized that something was off.

First of all the ground felt weird. It was soft, but it there was a gritty, uncomfortable texture to it and it felt nothing like the flooring of where she had been living for the past eight years.

Second was that the last thing she remembered had been-

_"That's right. Your freedom is once again yours."_

-was that she was talking to Arielle.

Lexi's head throbbed and she found herself unable to ask these people about where she was.

She _couldn't_ have been outside...

...could she?

Part of her mind argued 'where else could she be?' while another flatly stated 'no way'. Lexi was more inclined to agree with the latter. But the white haired woman had said that she was _'out in the open'. _

Which was impossible.

For one thing it was _outside._

Lexi hadn't been outside for _eight years. _

"I don't think anyone would willingly take a nap in the middle of the City of Mercy, Gina." The only male of the group sounded exasperated at his companion's conclusion. "She must have collapsed while she was walking around. What's the verdict, Kanon?"

Lexi was glad for the interruption to her thoughts. If the ongoing argument in her head been allowed to go on, her head would have probably exploded from the war. Anyways, it drew her attention back to the fact that there were three people whose identities she didn't know standing over her.

Actually, it was just the guy now.

Since the man had referred to the white haired woman as 'Gina' and he didn't strike Lexi as the type to refer to himself in third person, that left the other female of the group to be 'Kanon'. In Lexi's opinion, Kanon was kind of a weird name. It reminded her of a weapon.

She estimated that the girl who the man addressed as 'Kanon' was around her age. So that would make her either eighteen or maybe nineteen. She didn't look that much older than Lexi.

Kanon was a pinkette (pink?) with blue eyes. Her bright pink hair was shoulder length and some of it had been tied into a braid that crowned her head. She was wearing a green sleeveless dress that fell just above her knees and underneath the dress she wore a black sleeveless zipper turtleneck accompanied by black tights. And to complete her look, a pair of white boots held together by brown belts adorned her feet.

"Judging by how flushed her face is -HEY!" Kanon let out a startled exclamation as her 'patient' sat up all of a sudden, causing her to spill some of the water she had been getting the girl to drink.

As grateful as Lexi was for their help, she didn't appreciate being talked over like she wasn't there. Her impatience hitting its peak, Lexi lightly pushed the water bottle aside before forcing herself up into a sitting position.

Bad move.

The sudden movement of sitting up only intensified the agony in Lexi's skull. The dizziness that resulted from her spontaneous action caused the girl to rest her head between her knees for a moment as she resisted the urge to vomit. When the pain finally died down to tolerable levels she looked up, curious to get a good look at _all _of the people who had helped her.

She already guessed who Gina and Kanon were. So that left only the man whose identity she still did not know.

The man in question had messy dark brown hair and brown eyes that told those who looked into them just how much of a kind person he was. His outfit, which was pretty simple in comparison to the females standing on either side of him, consisted of a red jacket worn over top an orange shirt. Wrapped around his waist was a black belt that held up a pair of white pants with extra black pockets attached.

"Hey," The man spoke softly when her curious gaze landed on him. "Are you okay?"

"...what do you think?" The sarcastic comment slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Lexi immediately reddened at the bluntness of her words. Whether her head was killing her or not, that didn't excuse the rudeness she had shown towards them.

The guy didn't seem offended by her statement. In fact, he laughed and everyone turned to stare at him like he was crazy.

"Alright, maybe I shouldn't have asked that. It's pretty obvious to us how you're feeling." He turned towards Kanon. "I'm guessing it's dehydration?"

"Yeah. How did you guess, Tatsumi?" Kanon looked surprised and a little put-off.

Tatsumi.

So that was his name. It sounded Japanese so that must have made him... Japanese.

Well. It was nice to know that her deductive skills were as brilliant as ever. She should probably leave the detective work to the protagonists in the mystery novels she read.

"I came down with dehydration when I was still a rookie, so I'm pretty familiar with the symptoms." He took the water bottle that Kanon was holding and gave it to her. "Here. This should help until we get back to the Den."

"The Den?" The girl accepted the water gratefully and gulped down as much as she could. Wasn't the Den a nickname for-

Almost as if he read her thoughts, Tatsumi answered her unasked question. "The nickname for the Far East Fenrir Branch. The actual title's a mouthful, so we just call it The Den for short."

Blue eyes widened before she could stop them.

Far East Fenrir Branch.

That had been her home before she was taken.

And for the first time since they had met, Lexi noticed the weapons they were carrying. Both girls were wielding guns while Tatsumi had a blade with him.

The girl drew in a sharp breath when she realized who these people were.

They were _God Eaters_.

Just like her parents and aunt.

Lexi opened her mouth to ask if they knew Kirsten, Uncle Johannes and Soma but someone else spoke before she got the chance to.

"Do you think we should take her back to the Den?" Gina interrupted. "I mean, what was she even doing here? We're nowhere near the Outer Ghetto and no one but God Eaters would be this far out into the city. How do we know she isn't part of an anti-Fenrir organization?"

Anti-Fenrir?

The girl's head was beginning to hurt again. Why would she be against the place that had been her former home?

"Gina!" Kanon snapped at her companion.

"It's a possibility." Gina shot back at Kanon unabashed. "Do you really want to take any chances?"

Before the dehydrated ridden girl could speak up in her defense of not being part of _any_ anti organization, Tatsumi spoke for her.

"Gina." His voice was level and there was an undertone of authority in it. "Whatever her alliance is, we're not going to abandon her in the middle of an Aragami infested area. If she does turn out to be part of an anti-Fenrir organization, we'll deal with it if we have to cross that bridge."

The tone of his voice stated that the discussion was over.

Lexi couldn't help but grumble underneath her breath as Tatsumi scolded Gina. Why was it lately that she couldn't get a word in otherwise?

"So how did you end up in the middle of the City of Mercy?" Kanon asked, half out of curiosity and half to break the awkward silence that settled afterwards. "I mean, this a pretty unusual place to find people in since it isn't anywhere close to the Outer Ghetto."

"I..." She was unable to think of an answer.

How would she be able to explain that one minute she was having a conversation with the Ruler of the True Gods and the next she was waking up to Kanon screaming and increasing the intensity of an already killer headache?

And how _did _she end up in the City of Mercy?

Ugh.

Why was she even asking? She already knew the answer to that question.

Would it kill the True Gods to just ask for her permission for once?!

"What's your name?" Kanon tried another question when the girl didn't answer. "You do have one, right?"

"It's Ale-"

The pain struck again without warning. The girl doubled over as the headache that had dulled down to an occasional throb flared back full force, threatening to tear her head apart. This time she couldn't hold back the instinct to hurl and as a result she found herself relieving the last meal she had eaten, which had been the night before since Lexi usually skipped breakfast. Thankfully the contents of her stomach didn't hit anyone as she just managed to turn away from them in time.

But it was still embarrassing to have an audience.

After she was done spewing out everything but her internal organs, she realized there was a light pressure on her back. It was moving in a circular motion, soothing her until she could speak coherently.

Several moments of dry heaving later, the girl decided to risk looking up again when she was certain that she wasn't going to vomit on anyone, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Tatsumi and Kanon looked sympathetic and so did Gina, but the latter couldn't quite keep the disgust off of her face.

"Sorry about that." Lexi mumbled.

The situation had just gone from embarrassing to downright _humiliating._

"It's okay." Tatsumi finally said. His voice was a mixture of sympathy and sincerity. "But we should probably have you checked out. Thankfully we just finished up our mission before finding you, so we can get you to Fenrir right away."

He held out a hand to the girl.

"Can you stand?"

Lexi nodded and took Tatsumi's hand, allowing him to pull her up on to her feet. She took several steps forward but nearly fell over when the resulting vertigo suddenly threw her off balance. Thankfully Tatsumi had fast reflexes and caught her before her face could get acquainted with the ground.

"Maybe a better question would have been 'Can you walk'?" He chuckled, firm grasp on her.

Had Lexi not been facing the ground she would have graced him with a glare.

"Probably not." Lexi reluctantly admitted. "Not without falling over repeatedly, at least."

What was wrong with her? She couldn't even _stand up _on her own.

"Right then." Tatsumi steadied Alex before turning around and kneeling into a crouch. "Here. Get on my back."

All three females stared at him like he was crazy _again_.

"What?" Lexi finally said.

"I'm giving you a piggy back. It'll make things easier." Tatsumi looked over his shoulder. "Now get on. We don't have all day."

Lexi continued to stare at Tatsumi like he had grown a second head. _Get on?_ Did he think that she was five?

"I'm waiting." Tatsumi said in a sort of sing-song voice.

Hanging her head in defeat, Lexi positioned herself to make it easier for the red clad man to loop his arms underneath her legs and lift her up. She hugged his neck tightly when he stood up, nearly making _him _stumble as she nearly cut off his air supply.

"Grrk! Not so tight, I can't breathe!" He gasped out.

"Sorry." Lexi loosened her grip on him. She heard Kanon and Gina giggle behind them.

"Wait until we tell Hibari!" Kanon blurted out before collapsing into another fit of giggles.

"Yeah." Gina added. "I wonder how she'll feel about you carrying another girl after your endless tirades of declaring your undying love to her."

"Well Hibari doesn't have to know, does she?" Tatsumi shot them a scary grin that immediately made the two of them stop laughing. "Right, guys?"

Lexi got the feeling that there was going to be hell to pay if this Hibari girl ever got wind of Tatsumi giving her a piggy back.

Judging by the expressions of his female companions, they got the message too.

* * *

_If you have noticed that a large chunk of the chapter is missing, never fear! I have only made it into another chapter! Which I will add after this!_


	5. Chapter Four

_EDIT: I'm sure you have all noticed the changes by now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater or any of the franchise associated with it. I do, however, own Lexi and any other OCs that will make an appearance._

**Chapter Four**

Lexi didn't think she could feel any worse than she already did.

Lexi was wrong.

For practically the entire ride, the blonde haired girl had been sitting miserably in the crash position. Her legs were pulled towards her body and her head was positioned between her legs as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and fervently hoped for the ride to be over. Kanon was sitting next to her and rubbing circles on her back to ease the motion sickness that had afflicted Lexi when the helicopter took off.

"How much longer?" Kanon asked the helicopter pilot as she continued rubbing circles on Lexi's back.

"ETA is ten minutes." The pilot reported.

Lexi groaned; ten minutes sounded like an eternity to her. Squeezing her eyes even tighter and pressing her face into her knees, she focused all of her will power on not throwing up. As unpleasant as her circumstances were at the moment, it would be even worse if she gave into her desire to vomit a second time.

Focusing on how miserable she was was only making things worse.

So she needed to focus on something else. But like what?

...

...

Maybe her happiest memories to counter her misery?

Not that she didn't have any happy memories, but most of them were back when she was still a child. When she had her family, Uncle Johannes and Soma. The last memory of them being together was when they were celebrating Soma's tenth birthday.

There had been streamers, balloons and lots of presents.

But the best part of the celebration had been the cake. The huge, eight layer chiffon cake that Nicolle made with the coercion of her younger sister, her younger sister's best friend and Nicolle's own children. The cake's filling had consisted of caramel and pecans while the outside had been decorated a bright blue. Despite the... unique colour of the icing, the cake had been delicious.

Thinking back on that memory made her wonder how her mother's best friend and Soma were doing right now. She wondered how her aunt and _her_ best friend were doing. Were they still at the Far East Fenrir branch?

Lexi felt a hand on her shoulder gently shake her back to the present. Lifting up her head slowly so that she was less likely to throw up, she saw Tatsumi grinning down at her.

"We're here!"

The blonde didn't say anything, but allowed herself to be helped up by the man. Slowly she made her way to the helicopter's side door and nearly fell out had it not been for Kanon and Gina catching her in time. Lexi blushed bright red at her latest blunder in front of them, but made sure to thank the two girls as they helped her steady herself on the helicopter landing pad.

"Hey, Tatsumi! Who's the girl?" A loud and cheery voice that could only belong to a man shouted from nearby.

Lexi paused and tilted her head. That voice sounded familiar. Did she hear it somewhere before?

"We didn't get her name!" Tatsumi shouted back. "But we picked her up in the City of Mercy!"

There was a wolf whistle following that statement. "Got a rare find, then! Only Aragami roam around that area!"

"Excuse me?" The words burst out of Lexi's lips and she looked up with a scowl. She did not appreciate being referred to as some sort of object and was about to give the person a piece of her mind-

-until she saw who it was.

Lexi's jaw dropped.

He was older, obviously, but the blonde haired girl still recognized him. He didn't look all that different from his teenage self, despite now being a man. Judging by how the cheerful grin on the man's face had dropped and how white his face had gone at the sight of her, he recognized her as well. The cigarette he was holding fell from his gloved fingers and he stumbled back several steps, bumping into someone else, green eyes wide with shock as if had seen a ghost.

In a way, he probably did. Lexi was perfectly aware she could play the part of her mother's twin.

He had traded in his standard Fenrir uniform for a long brown coat, but Lexi still knew who he was. Even eight years later, his hairstyle was the same. Black bangs covering his left eye, only leaving his right one visible. He had been her father's student and the first friend that her aunt had made when he first came to the Far East Branch to sign up as a God Eater alongside his sister.

Lindow Amamiya.

A movement behind Lindow drew Lexi's attention away from him and to the person he had bumped into when he backpedaled. Her own blue eyes widened in shock when she saw who it was.

Lexi was aware that eight years was a long time, but the full extent of it never hit her until that very moment.

Like Lindow, he had grown up. But his growth was much more significant in in that he had been a child just like her when she last saw him; the same age as Lexi, but a few months younger. If she were to go up to him now and compare their heights, Lexi knew that he would tower over her unlike when they were children and she had been a few centimeters taller than him.

Much like Lindow, his sky blue eyes were staring at her in shock.

An awkward silence settled around the helicopter landing pad as everyone else tried to figure out what was going on. Either staring at each other or staring at the three people who had become the sudden focus of attention.

"Er..." Tatsumi's voice broke the silence. He reddened when they turned to face him, but he asked the question that was on everyone else's minds anyways. "...do you know each other?"

Lexi smiled at him, but it was a sad and bittersweet smile.

"Yes. I used to live here until eight years ago." Lexi's smile softened. "Thank you, Tatsumi, for finally bringing me home."

* * *

_And we finally get to the part where Lexi reunites with some old people she knows. Unfortunately, the plot of the story isn't going to start until two chapters since Lexi now has to explain where she's been for the last eight years._

_On the other hand, reunion!_

_Anyways, tell me what you think of the story so far! And don't forget to leave a review! Reviews are love and very much appreciated!_


End file.
